salt
by melmel12129
Summary: She was screaming I love you I love you I love you over and over and over but no one heard. /gruvia angst


**Hi, I'm back with another sad GrUvia fic, where the unbelievable happens...Juvia is "over" Gray. She knows she can't ever forget him, but she had to try.**

**It's depressing...and the fic somehow ended with my attempting and failing to connect salt with the story.**

**I wrote lots of stuff but if you think about it deeply, it really just doesn't have anything to do with anything. It's just crap I thought up to try and make an enjoyable ending.**

**But thanks for clicking into this story. I love you all. Just know if you feel like no one loves you in the world, there's someone here that loves you for reading her horrible story. (And before ya'll say anything I AM a she.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was time to let go, 'cause she'd been pining after him for years and he'd never said anything back.

Behind all the stalking and obsessing, she'd truly, really, absolutely loved him.

When people looked at her they saw someone creepy, someone weird that would go to lengths such as stalking their love interest.

Didn't they understand? It was only because she loved him. She loved him with all her heart.

Every time she said his name, every time she stared at him with hearts in her eyes, she was screaming _I love you I love you I love you_ over and over and over but no one heard.

Her guild mates all knew she had an obsession slash crush on Gray, but they didn't understand the extent to which she cared for him.

She would gladly put her life forward for him, and this wasn't something she'd do for a mere crush.

Wiping the tears of her face, she brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted her tears.

_Mm. Salty. _She ran her hands, still covered in her salty tears, over the cover of her suitcase.

_I'm sorry, but this is goodbye. I wasn't ever good enough for you, so maybe someday when you think back on it, you'll realize how much you meant to me._

She hefted it, lifting it up and down. It was quite heavy. The suitcase had all of her belongings in it, not that she had many. Any and all things to do with Fairy Tail were left behind.

_I'm leaving my pasts behind. I'm going to start anew and Fairy Tail will no longer occupy my mind._

Inside, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget the kindness Fairy Tail had lent in her in her time of need. Neither would she forget Gray, but she could try. She had to try.

No, she could never forget the man that had taken the rain away.

She lifted up the suitcase, finally, and began walking towards the door.

Just then, Gray busted the door open, panting and out of breath. "Juvia – I heard you were leaving."

His eyes contained only one emotion – _why?_

Juvia stared softly down at the ground. "Who?"

Gray straightened, then replied, "Gajeel told me. Don't leave Juvia. Stay."

There was a time where she would've listened to anything he said, but not anymore.

"Why? Why should Juvia stay? Juvia has been pining after Gray-sama for years, but Gray-sama has never shown any interest. Gray-sama doesn't understand that Juvia loves Gray-sama, she really does. If Gray-sama has something to say now, it's too late for Juvia! Juvia is leaving," she picked up her suitcase from where it had been left forgotten on the floor.

Gray was shocked, but held out a hand to stop her. She swiftly knocked it away, rushing out the door, leaving Gray to his own thoughts. She was gone now, and he was missing her already.

Who knows when she would come back – whether she would come back.

All that was left of her was an empty apartment and a drop of wetness on his hand.

He absentmindedly brought the drop, _her tears, _to his mouth, and then decided, _'It tastes like salt.'_

The taste of her tears stayed in his mouth for the rest of the day.

The salt reminded him of what he lost and what could have been.

_Salt. Salt is in the crashing of the oceans, the mightiness of the waves pushing the beach._

_Salt is in the lost, wandering grief of tears, the lone drop sliding down one's cheek._

_Salt is in food, the thing that makes food taste good, the grains that make food unique._

_Salt is the thing that makes life colorful, it is the thing that makes us regret._

_It is the thing that makes us remember things that last forever._

* * *

_fin_

**So, how'd you like it? Review & Review please!**

**My friend dared me to eat pizza with tons of salt and pepper on top, and the pizza was cold because I decided not to finish it awhile ago...and it wasn't actually that bad.**

**The pepper was good, but the salt left a bad, too-salty taste in my mouth. It sure lasted a long time.**

**But I got lots of candy for it, so life is good.**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


End file.
